Freddy Fazcuck's Diner
by uwuzumaki
Summary: honestly I'm sorry for this. this is literally just porn. don't read this if you're under 18, you know the drill.
(this fanfiction is a joke. please don't take this seriously at all. written for a friend)

"My name is Mike Schmidt. I work at the restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Diner, a Chucky-Cheese esque restaurant, with the little dancing and singing robots. It's okay enough during the day, but at night...

They leave on the animatronics at night, set to a free-roam mode. But that's not all of it. They also do whatever the fuck they want. They fuck stuff up, try to _kill me_ even. It's all I can do to just sit in this little shit cube and wait until my boss comes in and sets them to stage mode. My life is fucking hell. But I need the money." - An excerpt from Mike Schmidt's Tumblr blog, who's URL can't be said in polite company.

It was the third month of Mike's working at Fazbear's, and he was just... used to it by now. The one thing he noticed that started to weird him out, though, was the fox animatronic, Foxy, started to get... Friendly. Sometimes, he stares through the window at the security guard, and other times, he leaves slices of pizza that have various degrees of being eaten at the foot of his door.

After a while, Mike was getting really confused. Was Foxy just trying to get Mike to let his guard down so he can swoop in and stuff him in a suit? He didn't know. He didn't care. He had to be cautious.

It was 5:30am, and he was ready to go home and sleep. He shut the doors, and decided to just wait it out. He kicked back, picked up a magazine he brought and started to read. Just another fucked up day in his fucked up job in his fucked up life.

Suddenly, darkness. "What the fuck?" He must not have been keeping track of his power. Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ He was dead. Nothing could stop them from wandering in now. He just shut his eyes, praying to God 6 o'clock would come. His heart was beating out of his chest, and he was on the verge of tears. He heard mechanical whirring fill the room, and a presence stand over him. He was expecting to be picked up and killed, but... nothing

Hesitantly, he opened up his eyes. It was the fox. "D-D-D-D-Don't be scare ** _d_** , m-matey-tey-tey-tey-tey." His voice changed pitch and speed at random intervals, and repeated the beginnings and endings of words for no reason.

If Mike hadn't just pissed in a bottle he kept under the desk, his pants would be soaked. "What the fuck do you want? If you're gonna kill me, just put me out of my god damn misery!" He shouted, tears in his eyes. He was ready to die, to be stuffed in a suit.

But the fox had other plans. The bright white of his eyes were the only thing lighting up the room. Mike felt cold, metal fingers brush over his crotch in his security guard pants, making Mike's breath hitch.

"W-what the fuck?" He hiccuped, wiping the tears from his face. Was the fox trying to fuck him? Oh, god. Suddenly. Foxy gripped the hem of his pants and underwear at the same time, and yanked them both off, leaving him with nothing but his cap and shirt.

He couldn't help the erection. It just happened. It's not his fault. He was just... pretending it was some hot, big boobed chick. Yeah. That's what happened.

Foxy held Mike's arms down at his side as he fell to his knees, sticking out his... wet tongue... and started to curl it around the hardening shaft, looking into his eyes. Mike moaned involuntarily, it had just been so long since he got off and it felt so good, he... Wait.

"How and/or why the fuck do you have a wet tongue? You're a fucking _robot._ " In place of a response, Foxy took all of Mike's still hardening dick in his mouth. Mike was apparently a grower _and_ a shower. It was the only good thing in Mike's life.

Foxy's mouth was so hot, and it was, oh so wet. He couldn't describe it, it just felt so good. Whatever. He could get down with this. Getting the best head of his life instead of dying? Seemed like the better deal.

Mike moaned out as he came into the fox's mouth, who eagerly swallowed it all. _In what stomach?_ Mike thought, but didn't say. He knew he wasn't gonna get a response. It felt cold when the fox slid his mouth out, trying to get all the cock-flavored spit and cum off as he did. Still feeling the aftershock, he was breathing heavily, and sweat dripped down his face.

"W-What now?" He said, but as usual with the fox, no response. Maybe he couldn't respond, maybe he couldn't understand him. Maybe he just didn't care. Whatever, as long as he-

 _oh fuck_

The fox had lube. "Where the everliving fuck did you even get that shit? You don't leave this fucking restaurant." No response. Nothing that he wasn't expecting. It wasn't until then that he noticed the bear was there too. Was he watching? No, he just noticed him, he had to have just came in.

Speaking of coming in, the fox spread lube on not only his fox-cock, which, again, how, why, where, and what, etc. but also on the bear's. "Are you fucking ki-" A finger intruded his tight asshole, which hurt for a long moment. The finger was so long and thick, he decided that it had to be Freddy's. He slowly moved it in and out, giving him barely any time to adjust as he stuck in another finger, which hurt like hell. And then another. And then another. Four fat fingers were pushing past his tight sphincter, in and out, in and out. Fuck, it hurt, so bad.

Eventually, the pain faded. He was just getting used to it, he guessed, and he knew resistance was futile. He would rather be fucked by two huge cocked robots than die at their hands, he guessed.

Eventually, the fingers slid out of him, and Mike was relieved, even though he knew that wasn't the end of it. Fazbear picked him up, and cleared off the desk of everything before putting him down on it. He gripped Mike's thighs, pulling them apart as he moved into position. Mike was hungry for it, now. He wanted it at this point. He spread his legs as far as the could go, and when he felt the throbbing member press up against his hole, he was waiting and ready for it.

He thrusted in, hard and fast. Freddy must have found the prostate while he was stretching him and was aiming for it, because each thrust felt better than the last. He heard and felt Foxy climb on top of the desk, and even though his eyes were shut tight, he knew Foxy was just on top of him.

The fox pressed his member against Mike's face, who eagerly started to take it in his mouth. Foxy started to thrust in time with Mike's movement's, but Foxy wanted more. He gripped Mike's head in each hand, and started to force his head to take his cock deeper, despite Mike's gags of protest. Eventually, Mike realized again that it was futile.

After what seemed like forever, Mike came again, his semen spurting out aall over his stomach and Foxy's ass, who was still forcing his cock in his mouth. Freddy kept moving, and Mike, who could sense it was getting difficult for Freddy to thrust with his ass tightening, was praying that it would end soon. He wouldn't be able to sit for weeks. Thank god it was Friday.

Foxy came next, literally, spurting his fluids deep in Mike's mouth and throat, who eagerly swallowed it all, loving the taste. It tasted so different from Mike's, it had an extreme salty taste to it, unlike his own. He didn't care. Freddy lasted longer, so to recompense, Foxy climbed down under the desk and started to fondle and suck on his robo-balls.

It wasn't long after that when Freddy came, spurting his cum deep inside. He could feel warmth explode inside of him, and Freddy milked out every little droplet he could before pulling out. Foxy eagerly took to Freddy's cock, cleaning it just as he did Mike's before, then as Mike started to relax, he felt cum dribble out of his asshole. Great.

Foxy moved from his spot under Freddy's cock, to just under the desk on his knees. He stuck out his long tongue, cleaning out the surface of Mike's ass, making his breath hitch, Foxy's tongue slithered dieep inside, then back out, swallowing all the cum in his mouth before sticking it back in to collect more. This repeated a few more times, and even make Mike cum a third time.

Freddy collected some of the spooge on his chest and forced it in Mike's mouth, making him swallow his own cum. Nothing he hadn't done before, but he was confused. Were they helping him? Did they know he would be fired if he was caught like this?

They helped Mike down and back into his clothes, then wordlessly, they walked away. As the power came back on, he knew his boss was here. He could hear the string of curses coming from his mouth as he came down the hall to see if he was still there, and, well, alive.

/

"Holy shit, you're one lucky guy." His boss laughed, as Mike made up a story about how his boss came in just as the power went out.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mike sighed, grabbing a beer from the company fridge and opening it.

"I guess that means you want to quit." His boss said quietly looking at the floor. "Normally they don't last long after they have close experiences like that."

"Actually, I think I'll be staying for a while." Mike smiled fondly as he gazed at the animatronics on the stage. He wondered what literal fuckery would go on when he came back on Monday.

 _fin_

Hey, this is uwuzumaki! I would love to reiterate that this story was written for a friend. In fact, I actually abhor this game series and it's fans. Especially the person I wrote this for. Love you, though, for real, Sky, uwu. But fuck you because I wouldn't have written this if I didn't know you.


End file.
